When time plays its part
by Pinksnowkitten121
Summary: when sakuras father, Pein casted a jutsu and got it wrong he sent his 16 year old daughter back in time to when madara uchiha and his little brother izuna uchiha 19 and 17 were at their prime. Love and maybe lemon
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters I've just made the time line and written the story.

read and review please!

Italic print is for thoughts and regular print is for the story and bold is for my input

Sakura – 5

most of the akatuski is between 18 and 30

Pein – 26

prologue

Young Sakura Haruno was delightfully walking through a meadow behind her traditional Japanese home that her father, the only family she has ever known **(besides the other members which she considers her family)** lives.

"Sakura come back home it's time for a bath!", yelled her father Pein Haruno better known as Pein of Akatuski. She happily pranced home to meet her father,"Daddy, what's for supper?", Sakura curiously asked.

Standing in front of his little girl the great Akatuski leader was dumbfounded for once in his life! _Oh my god! supper how in the good name of kami did i forget that? Umm think think okay we can go out to eat ! HAHA good save! _

"we're going out to eat, so that's why you need to take a bath", He stated with a smug and prideful expression on his face. "Okay love you! Oh and I was wondering if uncle Deidara is coming home with Sasori-sama?" _Why would my child care if they are home I mean what the hell? God she must think that they are her family kami bless her!_ Pein thunk as his eyes widened for a fraction of a second much to fast for Sakura to notice

**ok this was not my best work but it will keep coming and so i will try to get atleast one to two updatesperweek if not more XD Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: idiot!

Sakura – 15

If there was one thing that Pein didn't do was mess up an extremely dangerous jutsu, till today.

In the training feild ½ of a mile out in the woods Pein is exampling his new jutsu (time traveling no jutsu!) infront of his little girl, Sakura so she could learn it more easily.

Suddenly as his jutsus bright light wore off she was no longer in the feild but in the depth of a forest! Aimlessly the pink haired kunoichi decided to go and look around.

_Ooh my god tree after tree after tree how long does this stupid forest go on for?_sakura complained to herself silently. "SAKURA! PUNCH 9 O'CLOCK!" screamed her inner self.

Baam the attacker layed a punch right to her face and sent her flying back hunderds of feet into a near by camp, not just any humdrumm camp it was the uchiha camp or as some call it the HQ.

As Sakura skidded to a stop she built up a small mountain of dirt on her back preventing her from going anywheres but forwards. Lazily Sakura stumbled up and walked a couple of feet seeing that her ataccer and yelled, "HA is that all you got FRUIT?" the senju assalent abruptly turned to meet her glare and murmured, "shut up and what were you doing by our camp?" Oviously she wasn't going to answere because one he told her to shut up and two she was thinking ok anyway to kill him nad not touch his slimy body.

"Well i'm waiting!" snarled hashirama senju the leader of the senju clan. _God who is this girl and who does she think she is? _

"Sir i'm extend my apologise to you on behalf of myself I were un-aware of my where abouts seeing that I must have made a wronge turn and got myself lost, my apologise Mr..."she spoke with an extra layer of sugar coating and a little of that colored ice on top to make it glaze over him till she got close enough to punch him, " Senju Hashirama Senju and also please forgive my hasty behavoir it was uncalled for exspecialy on a women as such Madame...?" apologised hashirama.

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno plesure to meet you , now if you would please point us to the shore then it would be greatly aprechiated", the suductive pink haired ninja impled as if she needed to be somewhere else.

"The shore is a long way in that direction and it's much to late for you to be out would you like to come and say in my home for the night?", Hashirama spoke showing that he had an interest, "Well thank you Hashi-sama but i have got to get there soon but thank you very much it's much appr-" " No I insist that you say with me for the night and tomorrow and then i'll take you to the shore!" Hashirama demanded.

Undenounced to them the entier uchiha clan was odserving their discusion, _What a strange girl __talking in such a poliet manner yet being so soft and vulnerably at the same time _the current leader of the uchiha clan, madara uchiha thought with a smirk on his face, _this is soooo going to end with him getting his ass kicked!_

"Look senju I don't know who you think you are but if you try and fucking make me stay at your house jsut so you can brag to your clans men for the first time 'bout haveing a women thats not your mother then you should cut it out 'cause i'm about to kick your ass good and hard!", snarled sakura with a crazed look on her face, " well fine then I was jsut trying to protect you from the uchiha clan I don't exacaly know what they would do to you if they got a hold of you-" Sakura spontaniously disappeared the re-appeared infront of Hashirama, " so you were saying that **I**need protection, well boy you gunna need a hospital and fast 'cause congradulations you jsut pissed off a sage of the six paths daughter!" With that she pushed huge amounts of chakura into her fist and thursted it into his stomache making his fly back THOUSANDS of feet, " Now that's how you punch!"

Sakura grumbled a curse to him as she smothed out her clothing and dusted off the dirt. Hashirama came running back with an old fashion kunai in his sweaty hand ans skidded to stop a little more then a yard away, "Hm, good punch, let's fight!" and with that they sprung forwards and threw everything they had at eachother. Swinging punches and casting jutsus they missed everything till Sakura decided to do a clone jutsu to mess him up and won.

Lying on the ground cold and tiered was Hashirama just beaten by a female, many have tried to beat him even the Uchiha leader, Madara Uchiha but they all came to show the same or even lesser amounts of power. Almost instaniously an other senju appeared, picking up Hashirama he dissapeared in to the trees most likly goin back to him camp. Following the senjus actions Sakura sprinted towards her right scencing that there was a river that would be termendously helpful in that very direction.

**Back to the Uchiha clan**

Every Uchiha in that forest was blown away by her strength, beauty and agility. None other then Madara Uchiha spoke up, "Who is that!"

Everyone stayed silent and went back to there bisness not even caring what happened moments before.

Days and days went by and Madara couldn't relieve himself of her face her body even her voice, even the fight replayed in his head thousands of times. Madara would have never thought that he would feel anything other then hate or even disgust but god how he wanted her inevery way humanly possible he needed her in his bed and now if he was going to keep his sanity so he set off on his quest.

He was fast and made sure to take in where exactly she was and then he came out of the shadows and said, " Miss my name is Madara Uchiha would like to stay at our home for how ever long you'd like but only if you want to?", the most sly Uchiha spoke in a deep sexy voice looking her right in the eye while bowing and takeing her hand in for a kiss which made her blush up to her roots. " Oh-a – um – ohh – s-sure- yes that woud b be g g g great, t t t th thank y y you", she stuttered, "Here i'll show you the way. Oh and I didn't catch your name I would just call you bautiful but I think you're blushing to much for me to do that", he explained, "it's sakura haruno you can call me saku-chan if you'd like Mada-kun" she announced.

**Ok so this was the update review and comment btw WARNING ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE LEMONS NOT FOR CHILDREN!**


	3. notes

Note to readers , Ok so I decided to not go for any lemons in the next chapter but instead I will continue the realashionship and add a new character srry but the up date will not be up till later this week or late to night because I have NO clue when i'm going to finish thanks!

~animegirl012


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Never get cosy with a daddies girl!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT IT WOULD BE AWSOME IF I DID!**

As he imbraced his long lost daughter he then noticed other people around her and let out a feirce scowl as if silently demanding,_ My daughter! stay away or i'll bite!_

"Dad I missed you soo much what happened please tell me?", she stuttered, "I fucked up a jutsu to send a person into the future or two minutes in the past I must have pronounced something wronge and done the wronge jutsu sending you back 200 years so I messed up again and sent myself back her as well!", the old and loving father said with the kindhearted and thankful glitter in his eye. _My father is a douche!_ Sakura thought

**Time lapse (or whtatever it's called!)**

"Ok Sakura you can go hoe and I'll be right along, I'm just going to have a chat with your father so the others will take you home and make sure you're safe", Madara explained, "Oh ok sure see you soon Mada-kun",(no intentional rhyme!)

**After Sakura is out of earshot**

"Touche my daughter bitch and I'll bite off your testicals and eat them for supper!", demanded Pein, "Oh are you so sure I haven't touched her already!", mocked Madara, "I'm fucking well sure that you haven't taken her innocence yet cause if you did my daddy scences would have gone off so HA PWNED", cheered a successful Pein.

Rapidly Pien stood to his feet and walked off into the disance leaving a dumdfounded Uchiha, _Are you sirious daddy scences! Danm that was worse then my father calling my bluff when I was twelve!_

**Ok sorry for it being so stort but I had writers block and Namonia (think thats how you spell it just sound it out XD) then 2 days later my grandfather died then christmas happened like 4 days after that so it was a hard time to write but sorry anywho and have a good new years **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What an Uchiha wants an uchiha gets!

**DON'T OWN NARUTO WARNING CONTAINS LEMON **

As they arrived to the uchiha HQ it was late at night and everyone was tucked into bed, only the night gaurds were up and the two ninjas. They swiftly passed by the gaurds unnoticed and headed for Madaras home where Sakura was staying, "Sakura do you need a rode or anything before I go to bed?", he questioned seeing that the door to the bath house was locked, "No I just got one before you came sorry but thanks!", she stammered, "Ok, good night my cherry blossom", he whispered into the door just load enough for her to hear.

**I'm not going to do the whole she thought 'bout him while taking a bath thing cause it would be just scary I think ok sorry **

Sakura walked down the hall into the living room wearing his dark navy blue long sleeve robe the hugged her every curve, " Um Mada-kun Good night and also I was wondering where is my dad?", sakura said grogily while leaning on the door frame.

MADARA'S POV

" Um Mada-kun Good night and also I was wondering where is my dad?", she said while leaning against the door frame, god I could feel a sudden tugging and tightness of my pants as I saw her standing like that I just want to take her and pound her till she cries out in bliss but no I'll wait till the room to make her more comfortable 'cause she isn't going to be able to move for a while after I'm done with her, "I don't know he just walked off after our conversation, don't worry just by talking to him I could feel he's a strong person he'll survive tonight and we will look tomorrow OK now go to bed you'll need your energy", I said sweetly while getting up and motioning for her to follow, "Thank you so much Mada-kun for letting me stay at your house it is a very beautiful home and this robe is exquisite you must have a wonderful fashion sense!" she exclaimed while grabbing my hand and stopping us. After she finished talking I turned around to see a petite body in my robe oh how I wish that that robe wasn't there at the moment! _Enough_ I thought and pushed her against the wall claiming her lips as mine sucking and licking for entrance she slowly complied and opened her mouth only for my tongue to dart in rubbing against her own making her moan from the depths of her body and her nipples harden against my rock solid chest. After a good 2 minutes I finally broke the kiss for air and she said, "No Madara I can't I'm not ready please release me", she whimpered into me. I would be able to resist it if I hadn't seen that tear fall from her heavenly eyes... I was done for... this hard on is gone.

I flip off of her and onto my back on the other side of the bed, "How about we start off with a cuddle for tonight and then maybe work up to it... how about that my blossom?"

"Yes i'd like that a lot more Mada-kun", she said as she gripped me in a manner that made me feel like I was her one and only protector, even if she did'nt mean it like that I will always faithfully protect her from all the harms of this world even if I am one of them... I won't ever see this women cry in front of me again. _And with that last thought he falls into a slumber._


	6. Chapter 5

The grogginess filled my head as I emerged from my slumber to see an angel laying in on my chest. Holding my sinful body delicately in her soft cream colors hands. Heaven was an understatement to how this felt. Truly and positively amazing! Well till I heard her father thumping up the down the hall steps heavier than normal... hope he is carrying anything... yikks! As I looked down at her, my delicate flower, Sakura her fuming father bursted through my door with fire practically exploding from his nose and ears in rage... yep... he was royally PISSED.

"Oh madara you did it now! As if flirting with her wasn't enough, you had to rip her innocence from her as well!" Pein ranted on.

_Wow it was worth it. I really don't care if I die... at least she screamed my name and not that bastard senju's name... such filth! _Madara thought to himself while he was being, for a lack of a better adjective, bitched out.

"You don't even comprehend what you just did! Not only did you defile my daughter which I will beat you to a thousand deaths for but you changed history for a little tail!"

"Okay grampa let me get this straight... you're mad at me not only because I did your kid but because I changed history while doing it?" Madara questioned.

"YES!" pein exclaimed.

"Well goes without saying that I apparently am VERY good", Madara chuckled only making the fire in Pein's stomach boil but grow immensely.

"_This guy is a complete farking idiot!..."_

**A\N sorry guys this is a short one, kinda had writers block for i don't know... two years maybe. lol anyways yeah, i have no clue when the next one will come out but hey don't delete this story just yet because i think i will update soon seeing i have more creativity flowing again. **


End file.
